Team Turbo
Team Turbo sind ein Webvideoproduzent Trio, das in unregelmäßigen Abständen Inhalte auf die Webvideoplattform YouTube hochlädt, dass unter anderem Let's Plays, Parodien & Reviews beinhaltet. Webvideoserie: Tim Turbo Team Turbo' laufende Comedy-Serie von Moritz Stieber, Georg Rauber und Patrik Howanitz, die als Parodie auf die Kinderserie Tom Turbo begann, mit der Zeit jedoch immer mehr verschiedenste Klischees, Filme (z.B. Star Trek, Pulp Fiction, TRON, 2001:Odyssee im Weltraum, Shining usw.) und Themen (z.B. den Eurovision Songcontest, die Mohammed Karikaturen von Charlie Hebdo, den Fall um Josef Fritzl, ...) quer durch die Popkultur satirisch aufgriff. Hauptcharaktere Tim :gesprochen von Moritz Stieber thumb Tim ist Thomas sprechender Ventilator mit Drogenproblem (was die meiste Zeit Schmieröl-Kiffen ist, aber er sagt auf einer Party auch nicht zu irgendwelchen Pillen nein), wenig von seiner Umgebung mitbekommt. In Folge #3 erfüllte ihm das Christkind seinen Wunsch und verpasste ihm 111 Tricks (z.B. der Brieftauben-Trick, Instant-Schmierölbong, Axt, Maschinengewehr, Schrumpfstrahl, Hühnchen, ...). Tim wurde 1986 von Thomas und Bruno Blunzenschlatz gebaut. Thomas :gespielt von Moritz Stieber thumb Thomas ist der kettenrauchende, cholerische, pornoschauende Leiter des Detektivbüros "Tim Turbo" (das sich eigentlich wenig um tatsächliche Detektivfälle kümmert, weil es ihnen wurscht ist), und zudem ist er noch Alkoholiker. Er hasst so ziemlich alles und jeden (inklusive der Zuschauer), interessiert sich für wenig (außer er kann damit Geld machen) und sucht immer nach einem Grund, sich aufzuregen. Wenn er Hilfe bei irgendwas braucht, wendet er sich an die "Detektive" (die Zuschauer) und gibt ihnen ein Suchbild. Am Ende jeder Folge antwortet Thomas immer auf ausgewählte Kommentare und vergibt an diejenigen, die am schnellsten die Antwort aufs Suchbild der letzten Folge gefunden haben, eine persönliche Detektivurkunde. In den 80ern moderierte er gemeinsam mit Lukas eine Kindersendung namens Forschungsclub Royale (angelehnt an Thomas Brezinas Forscherexpress und das Neo Magazin Royale und baute gemeinsam mit Bruno Blunzenschlatz in einem Untergrundlabor Tim. Lukas :gespielt von Patrik Howanitz thumb Lukas ist ein Volksschulkind, das Thomas und Tim jede Folge in ihrem Detektivbüro besucht (wobei er mittlerweile praktisch schon dort wohnt) und von Thomas liebevoll als "zurückgebliebenes Scheißkind" bezeichnet wird. Er ist sehr naiv und gutgläubig, und wird wie aus seinen Erzählungen klar wird, offenbar in der Schule misshandelt und Zuhause von seinem Vater verprügelt. Außerdem ist er Thomas Lieblingsopfer von seinen Wutanfällen. Später erfährt man, dass Thomas das nur tut, damit Lukas ihm keine Fragen zu seiner Vergangenheit stellt. Lukas Alter ist aber ein Mysterium, da er schon in den 80ern gemeinsam mit Thomas den Forschungsclub Royale moderierte, und seitdem keinen Tag gealtert ist. Schließlich stellt sich in Folge #16 Die Lukas Identität heraus, dass er nur der Klon des ursprünglichen Lukas aus den 80ern ist. Dieser verlor den Verstand, als er erfuhr, dass Thomas ihn künstlich erschaffen hatte, und wurde zu Fritzl Fantom. Thomas ersetzte Lukas, indem er ihn klonte. Dieser Klon ist der Lukas, der seither bei ihm wohnt. Scheinbar starb Lukas am Ende der Folge, nachdem Thomas hörte, dass er von Fritzl die Wahrheit erfahren hat. Allerdings zeigt sich, dass Thomas noch mehr Klone hat. Nebenbei hat Lukas auch seinen eigenen (fiktiven) YouTube-Kanal namens "Lukas macht Youtube" am Laufen, wo er sich durch verschiedene Genres wie Let's Play, Tutorials, Unboxing, Vlogs und co probiert, jedoch in jeder Kategorie versagt. Bösewichte Fritzl Fantom :gespielt von Georg Rauber thumb Fritzl Fantom ist der "Immer-wieder-mal" Bösewicht der Serie. Sein Name ist angelehnt an Josef Fritzl, den bekannten österreichischen "Kellerspezialisten" um es mal so zu nennen, und so wohnt auch Fritzl Fantom in einem Keller. Im Gegensatz zu Josef Fritzl trägt er aber gerne knallbunt und Maske, wie es sich für einen Bösewicht gehört. Seinen ersten Auftritt hatte Fritzl Fantom in Folge #3 A very Tim Turbo Christmas, wo er Weihnachten stehlen wollte, indem er das Christkind entführt und in seinen Keller sperrt. Wie man sich denken kann, ist er psychisch ziemlich daneben, was ihn sehr unberechenbar macht. Da kann es schon mal vorkommen, dass Fritzl einfach so in der Nacht auftaucht, um Thomas in die Nudel zu treten, weil dieser eine gemeine Karikatur von ihm gezeichnet hat. In Folge #16 Die Lukas Identitätstellt sich heraus, dass Fritzl ursprünglich der echte Lukas war und der jetzige nur dessen Klon ist. Als der originale Lukas herausfand, dass Thomas ihn künstlich erschaffen hat, um "sein eigenes Confetti TV" zu haben, wurde er wahnsinnig und zog sich unter seinem neuen Namen, Fritzl Fantom, in den Keller zurück. Seit dieser Folge hat er eine Assistentin namens Natascha. Natascha : gespielt von Mascha Peleshko '' Natascha ist Fritzl Fantoms Freundin bzw Komplizin, die in Folge #16 Die Lukas Identität ihren ersten Auftritt hatte. Fritzl hat sie eigentlich nur aus Langeweile entführt und in den Keller gebracht, doch seitdem weigert sie sich wieder zu gehen. Aufgrund ihres ziemlich offensichtlichen Stockholmsyndroms merkt sie nicht, wie schlecht sie von Fritzl Fantom behandelt wird und bleibt bei ihm ob er will oder nicht, weil sie ihn liebt oder was weiß ich, Stockholmsyndrom halt. Natascha ist eine Parodie auf Harley Quinn aus Batman. Dr. Bruno Blunzenschlatz :gespielt von ''Martin Holper thumb Bruno Blunzenschlatz ist ein hochgenialer Wissenschaftler, der mit seiner Hackmaschine Tim's Gedanken kontrollieren und sein Verhalten manipulieren kann, wie in Folge #8 Das Ende bei seinem ersten Auftritt zu sehen war. In Folge #12 Zurück in die 80er wurde klar, dass er gemeinsam mit Thomas 1986 Tim gebaut hat, Thomas jedoch Tim dann für seine eigenen Zwecke entführt hat, weswegen Blunzenschlatz nach Rache strebt. HC Kukluckl :gesprochen von Moritz Stieber thumb|246px HC Kukluckl ist ein rassistischer kleiner Kobold, der im mit einem Fluch belegten Klavier von Jörg Haider lebte, bis Thomas ihn unabsichtlich befreite. Seinen ersten Auftritt hatte er in Folge #9 HC Kukluckl, der Kobold mit dem blauen Herz , wo er das Detektivbüro mit seinen hohlen Phrasen, rassistischem Gezeter und Einschleimversuchen durch Comics, Raps und Freibier terrorisiert. Sein oberstes Ziel ist es, Herrscher über Wien zu werden und den "roten Sumpf" vom Dreck zu befreien. Ähnlichkeiten zu real lebenden Personen sind natürlich purer Zufall. Oder auch nicht. Eher nicht. In Folge 17 befreit sich HC Kukluckl aus einer Kiste, in die er am Ende von Folge 9 eingesperrt wurde, wird aber sofort von Thomas mit einem seiner Bücher zu Tode erschlagen. Michael Haneke und Ulrich Seidl :gespielt von Georg Rauber und Lukas Neukirchner thumb|Seidl und Haneke in ihrem Turm der Finsternis Michael Haneke ist ein österreichischer Filmemacher/Regisseur und Oscarpreisträger, der in Folge #13 Paradies HANEKE gemeinsam mit Ulrich Seidl (ebenso ein österreichischer Filmemacher/Regisseur - nur nicht Oscarpreisträger.) ins Detektivbüro von Thomas, Tim und Lukas kommt, und gegen den Willen der drei beschließt einen Filmen über sie zu drehen. Dabei entpuppt sich Haneke als dunkler Overlord der Finsternis, der vor nichts zurückschreckt, damit der Film so wird wie er ihn sich vorstellt - schwarzweiß, düster und depremierend. Am Ende jedoch wird er schließlich von der Kraft des Optimismus (seiner einzigen Schwachstelle) besiegt. Ulrich Seidl ist ziemlich doof und nur darauf fixiert, irgendwas widerliches mit Fetischen zu machen, das wie eine Doku ausschaut obwohl's keine ist, und das so oft wie möglich symmetrisch und zentriert ist. Peter Van der Billaschwammerl :gespielt von Lukas Neukirchner thumb|Peter Van der Billaschwammerl Peter Van der Billaschwammerl kam in Folge #14 - NATION IM WELTRAUM vor. Er war kurzzeitig Bundespräsident von Österreich, und setzte den ÖXIT durch, indem er als erste Amtshandlung ganz Österreich in den Weltraum schoss. Nachdem er wegen zu häufigem Wahlanfechten vom intergalaktischen Tribunal ins Exil verbannt wurde, übernahm Zombie-Kaiser Franz Josef an seiner Stelle wieder die Position als Oberhaupt Österreichs. Billaschwammerl leidet unter gespaltener Persönlichkeit à la Two-Face, wobei die eine seiner Persönlichkeiten eine Parodie auf Alexander Van der Bellen darstellt, und die andere auf Norbert Hofer. Wie zu erwarten verstehen sich seine zwei Persönlichkeiten nicht gut miteinander und tun sich schwer, miteinander auszukommen. Der Schmandmann :gespielt von Lukas Neukirchnerthumb|Der Schmandmann Der Schmandmann ist ein kleines, fliegendes Wesen, das den Leuten (besonders Kindern) am Abend seinen "Traumschmand" (ein seltsames weißes Zeug, von dem keiner weiß, was das überhaupt ist) ins Gesicht wirft und sie gegen ihren Willen einschläfert. Was er danach mit den Leuten macht, lässt sich nur vermuten (er lässt bei seinem Lied die Hose herunter). Er sperrt in Folge #17 - Back to Confetti Tivi Thomas, Lukas und Tim in eines von Thomas' alten Kinderbüchern ein, was besonders für Thomas schlimm ist, da er in der kinderfreundlichen Welt nicht fluchen kann. Er lässt sie erst wieder gehen, als sie ihre Lektion gelernt haben: er ist ein blödes Arschloch. Pablo Pinselstrich :gespielt von Camillo Stepanekthumb|Pablo Pinselstrich Pablo Pinselstrich ist ein Gauner in einem der von Thomas geschriebenen Büchern, in welches er, Lukas und Tim in Folge #17 - Back to Confetti Tivi vom Schmandmann hineingezaubert werden. Um ihren Fall zu lösen und herauszufinden, wer einen Geburtstagskuchen geklaut hat, belauscht Thomas mehrere Gauner, darunter Pablo. Pablo, der Leute in Bilder sperren kann, wenn er Porträts von ihnen malt, scheidet aus, da sein Plan, Tim in ein Porträt zu sperren, nichts mit Kuchen zu tun hat. Später wird er, wie alle Gauner des Buches, von Thomas' dunkler Seite Rudi umgebracht. Gräfin von Gruselstein :gespielt von Clara Bacherthumb|Gräfin von Gruselstein Gräfin von Gruselstein ist eine Gaunerin in einem der von Thomas geschriebenen Büchern, in welches er, Lukas und Tim in Folge #17 - Back to Confetti Tivi vom Schmandmann hineingezaubert werden. Um ihren Fall zu lösen und herauszufinden, wer einen Geburtstagskuchen geklaut hat, belauscht Thomas mehrere Gauner, darunter Gräfin von Gruselstein. Sie scheidet aus, da ihr Plan, das Gold der Papageien-Piraten zu finden, nichts mit Kuchen zu tun hat. Später wird sie, wie alle Gauner des Buches, von Thomas' dunkler Seite Rudi umgebracht. Paulus Mc Patreon :gespielt von Christian Sterbathumb|Paulus Mc Patreon Paulus Mc Patreon ein Gauner in einem der von Thomas geschriebenen Büchern, in welches er, Lukas und Tim in Folge #17 - Back to Confetti Tivi vom Schmandmann hineingezaubert werden. Auf der Suche nach einem möglichen Gauner, der einen Geburtstagskuchen geklaut hat, sehen Tim und Lukas Paulus, der vor etwas davonrennt und folgen ihm. Er sagt ihnen, dass er nicht den Kuchen habe, doch da wird er auch schon das erste Opfer von Rudi, Thomas' dunkler Seite. Seine Biographie im Buch lautet folgendermaßen: Paulus kam im Jahr 1981 im Alter von 6 Jahren auf die Welt. In den Jahren vor seiner Geburt gründete er eine Countryband und flog nach Japan, wo er u.a. Steine gesehen hat. Das inspirierte ihn dazu, Gauner werden zu wollen. Da ihn die Liga der Supergauner nicht akzeptierte, kaufte er sich um 50 Euro eine Fake Gauneridentität und tut heut so, als wär er ein echter Gauner. Unter seiner Augenklappe befindet sich Hummus, warum auch immer. Rudi thumb|Rudi tötet Paulus Mc Patreon Rudi ist die dunkle Seite von Thomas in Folge #17 - Back to Confetti Tivi. Als Thomas, Tim und Lukas vom Schmandmann in eines von Thomas' Kinderbüchern gesperrt werden und herausfinden wollen, welcher Gauner einen Geburtstagskuchen geklaut hat, tauch ein schattenartiges Wesen auf, das nach und nach die Gauner brutal umbringt und halb Wien zerstört. Tim erkennt, dass das Wesen die dunkle Seite von Thomas ist. Da Thomas in der kinderfreundlichen Welt des Buches nicht fluchen oder rauchen kann, sind all seine negativen Eigenschaften zu einem eigenständigen Wesen geworden. Mithilfe einer Frage an die Detektive erkennen sie, dass das Monster hinter Thomas her ist. Thomas stellt sich ihm allein. Nachdem sie ihre Lektion gelernt haben (dass Schmandmann ein blödes Arschloch ist), kommen sie wieder aus dem Buch. Thomas erzählt, dass er sich mit dem Monster, dass er Rudi nennt, gut verstanden hat und dass in Wahrheit Rudi den Kuchen gegessen hatte. Nebencharaktere Der Fernsehgott :gesprochen von Stephen Hawking thumb Der Fernsehgott ist eine mysteriöse, offenbar allwissende und allmächtige Entität. Viel ist über ihn nicht bekannt, außer dass er offensichtlich für die dramaturgische Ordnung im Tim Turbo Universum sorgt, und will dass Tim, Thomas und Lukas ein für Zuseher interessant bleibendes Leben führen. In Folge #6 TRON Turbo befand er die Serie als zu unoriginell und anspruchslos, und verbannte deswegen die drei in den Fernseh-Limbo, wo alle schlechten Serien enden, versteckt von potentiellen Zusehern. In Folge #8 Das Ende traf Tim nach seinem Tod ein zweites Mal auf den Fernsehgott, wo er die fatalen Ereignisse der Folge ungeschehen machte. Falco :gespielt von Paul F. Gruber thumb Falco kam erstmals in Folge #12 Zurück in die 80er vor, und war 1986 zu Gast in Thomas und Lukas Kindersendung Forschungsclub Royale , wo er sein neues Album "Out of the Dump" vorstellte. Er brachte Thomas auf die Idee, frischen Wind in die Sendung zu bringen, woraufhin Thomas Tim als neuen Assistenten in der Sendung einstellte. Alexander Wrabetz :gespielt von Patrik Howanitz thumb|Alexander Wrabetz im Büro Alexander Wrabetz ist der Generaldirektor des ORF und der GIS, und will in der Folge Tim Turbo: Breaking Bad Parodie die überfälligen GIS-Schulden bei Thomas eintreiben. Deswegen will Thomas Geld damit verdienen, Drogen zu kochen, was aber auch nicht hinhaut, weil keiner die Drogen kaufen will. Deswegen sprengen sie einfach stattdessen Alexander Wrabetz' Büro. Sonstiges * Ein von Fuzzy Games entwickeltes Videospiel zu Tim Turbo ist derzeit in Produktion. Dabei handelt es sich um ein RPG, in dem der Spieler Thomas, Lukas und Tim dabei helfen muss, aus einer von der GIS kontrollierten Fantasy-Welt zu entkommen. Zum Spiel haben Moritz, Georg und Patrik (Thomas, Fritzl und Lukas in der Serie) ein Let's Play gemacht, das dank des dazu erfundenen Trinkspiels in eine selbstzerstörerische Alkoholorgie ausartete. * Neben den eigentlichen Folgen von Tim Turbo werden wöchentlich auch andere Videos wie deleted scenes, Remixes, Sketche, Musikvideos und Ähnliches hochgeladen. * Thomas Brezina (der Macher von Tom Turbo) äußerte sich auf die Frage, ob er Tim Turbo denn kenne und was er davon hält, wie folgt: "Ich habe die Parodie schon gesehen. LG", was höchstwahrscheinlich die höflichste Art ist, zu sagen dass man von etwas nicht allzu begeistert ist. * Andreas Gabalier kommt als Running Gag immer wieder kurz auf die eine oder andere Weise in den Videos vor, wobei dabei für gewöhnlich auch seine Musik und sein Akkordeon beleidigt werden. * Seit Folge 6 stecken die drei Hauptcharaktere im österreichischen Fernsehsender ATV fest. Bisher wurde diese Situation noch nicht aufgelöst, und nur selten in der Serie angesprochen (und wenn, dann nur nebenbei). * Das Intro zum Forschungsclub Royale aus Folge #12 "Zurück in die 80er" wurde von William Cohn gesprochen - bekannt vom Neo Magazin Royale . * Tim's Nase ist ein Stück Plutonium vom Kernkraftwerk in Tschernobyl, das Thomas 1986 gestohlen hat, "zufällig" kurz bevor die Katastrophe passierte. Kategorie:Gründung 2015 Kategorie:Deutschsprachig Kategorie:Deutsche YouTuber Kategorie:Projekt